Sermons of the Locust Preachers
by mantra-TF
Summary: Interpretation of different Sermons the Locust Preachers would make of another characters. Fear not the Dark, my friend. And let the Feast begin.
1. Chapter 1: Hawkwood

Sermon 1: Hawkwood.

One, a disgraced soldier, abandoned his comrades looking to make his own legacy.

When he lost anything dear, the Abyss embraced him, offering a last embrace of comfort to his battered soul.

All legacy ends lost to the timeless flow of time, only in the Abyss the men lives on.

Fear not the Dark, my friend.

And let the feast begin.


	2. Chapter 2: Siegward

Sermon 2: Siegmeyer.

One, was a travelling knight, seeking made whole his duty with a friend, a duty only him ended caring, a duty which was the beginning and end of his own reason of being.

And when the promise was fulfilled and his purpose ended, he could finally be one with the Abyss, far away of any earthly worry and foolish mission.

Fear not the Dark, my friend.

And let the feast begin.


	3. Chapter 3: Horace

Sermon 3: Horace.

One, a tireless knight seeked revenge above all the things. He rejected the abyss, even when his own throat rotted, and his own land came to ruin.

It wasn't until he lost the last person dear to him, that he let the abyss fill his hollowed soul.

Fear not the Dark, my friend.

And let the feast begin


	4. Chapter 4: Yoel

Sermon 4: Yoel.

And the old pilgrim, stripped of all purpose except of seeking his own death, found his true meaning at last.

As his knees finally gave in, and the rock that weighted in his back granted his final wish, he died content and proud, as the dark accepted him, as one the harbingers of a true Lord.

Fear not the Dark, my friend.

And let the feast begin.


	5. Chapter 5: Greirat

Sermon 5: Greirat.

One, was a thief, an unremakable man who yearned for a reason to live.

In the end, that suicidal yearning lead him to his death, when the Abyss finally accept him.

King or thief, a man is a man, and all man are worthy of His warm embrace.

Does this not ring true?

Fear not the Dark, my friend.

And let the feast begin.


	6. Chapter 6: Yuria

Sermon 6: Yuria.

And the woman forsook the old Lords of yore, who so selfishly put down humanity under their boots.

With her resolve, she had only one goal in mind. A new Lord of humanity, to lead them even in their darkest pilgrimages.

May the Abyss helped soothe that restless soul.

Fear not the Dark, my friend.

And let the feast begin.


	7. Chapter 7: Solaire of Astora

Sermon 7: Solaire of Astora.

When the boss has come  
And the Anor Londo is Dark  
And your summon is the only sign I'll see  
No I won't be afraid  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you praise, praise by me

So Solaire, Solaire praise  
Praise by me, oh praise by me  
Oh praise, praise by me  
Praise by me

If the sun that we look upon  
Should covered in Dark  
Or the Dreg should crumble to the Heap  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
No, I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you praise, praise by me

And darling, darling  
praise by me, oh praise by me  
Oh praise now, praise by me  
Praise by me

So darling, darling  
Praise by me, oh praiseby me  
Oh praise now, praise by me, praise by me  
Whenever you're in trouble won't you praise by me  
Oh praise by me, won't you praise now, oh, praise  
Praise by me

Fear not the Sun, my friend.

And let the jolly cooperation begin.


	8. Chapter 8: Karla

Sermon 1: Karla.

And from the All-Mighty Father the daughters were born.

One of them, a witch, that could control any power that would make a man mad, rejoiced in the human's company.

And when she embraced with them the Abyss, it was like returning home again.

Fear not the Dark, my friend.

And let the feast begin.


	9. Chapter 9: The Abyss Watchers

Sermon 9: The Abyss Watchers.

Once, there was a band of sworn brothers, bound by the blood of their liege.

In their foolishness, they undertook the misguided duty of slaying the Dark, but in the end, after countless and pointless battles, the ever merciful Abyss ended forgiving even them, As all man and woman finds eventually its rightful place, next to our sacred Father.

Fear not the Dark, my friend.

And let the feast begin.


	10. Chapter 10: Ciaran

Sermon 10: Ciaran.

And the poor, love-ridden knight spent the rest of her days watching her love's resting place.

The Abyss offer a second chance to all, even those who were not human, in the end the Ever-Merciful granted the knight her only wish.

An eternity with him. In a gentle place, like the one the Dark offers.

Fear not the Dark, my friend.

And let the feast begin.


	11. Chapter 11: Ornstein

Sermon 11: Ornstein.

One, was a knight between knight, with a resolve that would move the tallest mountains seek in the search of his old master, a man who even the books have forgotten his name.

Even when kingdoms rose and fell at his surroundings, he never stop looking, hopeful and deluded.

May the Abyss have mercy on that poor soul, who didn't find his way to the loving embrace of the Dark.

Fear not the Dark, my friend.

And let the feast begin.


	12. Chapter 12: Artorias

Sermon 10: The Abysswalker.

Artorias The Abysswalker waited. The Sunlight Maggot above him blinked and sparked out of the air. There were humanity phantoms in the chasm. He didn't see them, but had expected them now for years. His warnings to Ornstein The Dragonslayer were not listenend to and now it was too late. Far too late for now, anyway.  
Artorias was one of Gwyn's Four Knights for fourteen hundred years. When he was young he watched the knights and he said to dad "I want to be a knight daddy."  
Dad said "No! You will BE CORRUPTED BY THE ABYSS"  
There was a time when he believed him. Then as he got oldered he stopped. But now in the chasm on Oolacile he knew the Abyss could corrupt you.  
"This is Ornstein" the message in the floor tilitated. "You must fight the Abyss Corruption! Rating 22"  
So Artorias gotted his Greatsword and hit the illusory wall.  
"HE GOING TO KILL US" said the phantoms  
"I will shoot at him" said Manus and he fired the Dark Magic. Artorias plunged the sword at him and tried to cut him up. But then the network fell and they were trapped and not able to kill.  
"No! I must destroy the Abyss" he shouted  
The message in the floor said "No, Artorias. You are the Abyss. Rating 47"  
And then Artorias embraced the Abyss.

Fear not the Dark my friend.

And let the feast begin.


	13. Chapter 13: Midir

Sermon 13: Midir.

And the immortal dragon, in all its conceit and foolishness, swore an oath to fight the Abyss by all eternity, even when his own patrons were dead.

But the Abyss its patient, and in time even he ended accepting his cradle.

As all of us are destined to do, when the time comes.

Fear not the Dark, my friend.

And let the feast begin.


	14. Chapter 14: The demons of the Dreg Heap

Sermon 14: The demons of the Dreg Heap.

The feeble demons, last of their kind withered away in a lonely cavity, awaiting oblivion, and with him, the Dark.

But their options were not over yet, as inside them laid dormant their dear flame.

And when the last one couldn't fight anymore, his momemt has arrived, as he rekindled the flame for one last battle, as it was written, futile but admirable.

And with his death, the Abyss finally granted closure at the poor beings, who only knew fire and hate.

Fear not the Dark, my friend.

And let the feast begin.


	15. Chapter 15: Gael

Sermon 15: Slave Knight Gael.

That man, wanting to help a frail woman, sought control the Dark Soul, believing that he could master it, that he was stronger that the Dark.

Just an old fool, seeking redemption in a meaningless venture.

Remember, young one, the Abyss is wise and merciful but one must never seek its might. It will only bring your own perdition. Such is the human nature.

Don't fear the Dark, my friend.

And let the feast begin.


	16. Chapter 16: Halflight

Sermon 16: Halflight, Spear of the Church.

And the immortal dragon, in all its conceit and foolishness, swore an oath to fight the Abyss by all eternity, even when his own patrons were dead.

But the Abyss its patient, and in time even he ended accepting his cradle.

As all of us are destined to do, when the time comes.

Fear not the Dark, my friend.

And let the feast begin.


End file.
